Girl Meets Best Friends
by awesomejwgirl
Summary: Maya moved away 5 years ago and suddenly shows up, 19 years old now. Riley and Maya have changed a lot, so have Farkle and Lucas. How will they repair their friendship so they would be once again friends again? (Joshaya, Lucaya, Riarkle) (Ending hopefully Lucaya and Riarkle)
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, So I got logged out of my original account where I had this story in 2015, it was Banana69000. To tell you the truth I've had about 3 accounts on here and Have decided to go back to my first one which is this. Also because I loved this idea I'm gonna try and finish it. So enjoy.

* * *

Maya walked into the Matthew's apartment to find all of them all over the place. Riley sat on the couch along with Auggie, Josh was eating, Topanga was cooking, and Cory was… dancing?

"Okay Matthews I have some big news but first, why is Matthews dancing?" She asked turning everyone's attention towards Cory who didn't stop dancing.

"Mom gave him some juice, what's your big news?" Rile asked excitedly. Maya looked at the girl in front of her and sighed.

"Riley, this isn't good big news…" Josh turned and looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Riley asked weary of the answer. Maya felt the pressure of everyone's eyes on her. She took a deep breath and looked at Riley.

"I'm moving." She said spitting it out. The looked on everyone's face said it all, they were in shock and could not believe what the blonde girl in front of them just said. Riley couldn't even speak.

"But Maya, your mom didn't tell me anything about you two moving." Topanga said walking and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"That's because she's not moving, I am." Maya said her eyes watering up. Riley just shook her head and stood up.

"But Maya, this is your home, how can you leave it, this is your family." Riley said gesturing to everyone. Maya looked at her to see her start to cry. She shook her head and hugged Riley.

"Where are you moving? Who are you going to live with?" Josh said standing up and walking towards the group.

"Yeah is it drivable distance?" Riley asked Maya.

"Not really… I'm going to live with my Aunt … in London…" The room was silent as everyone took in the news. Maya looked at them as Riley, Topanga, and Auggie were crying. Attention was taking off of Maya when Lucas and Farkle walked into the room.

"Hey." Farkle said awkwardly as he looked at the room filled with sad people.

"What happened?" Lucas asked closing the door. Riley's quiet sobs became louder.

"MAYA!" Riley screamed pointing at Maya. Lucas' gazed switched to Maya.

"I'm moving." She said quietly. Lucas looked taken aback from the news while Farkle fell to his knees and threw his hands into the sky.

"NOOO!" He yelled. He shook his head and looked at the two girls. "If Maya leaves then that only leaves Riley for me." He turned and shook Lucas' hand. "I'm so sorry Lucas but Riley is now officially mine." He said. Lucas looked at him with disbelief.

"But Riley is my girlfriend." Farkle just shrugged. Lucas shook his head and looked back at Maya. "Where are you moving? When are you moving?" He asked.

"My plane takes off for London tomorrow at 6am." Maya said her voice cracking a little. "I'm… I'm probably not coming back for a really long time." She turned to Riley. "Riles, you've been my best friend since the beginning, but I would rather not stay in contact…" She said as tears went streaming down her cheek.

"What do you mean?" Riley asked her face red and wet from tears.

"I believe it will hurt us both too much, So I want this to be our goodbye. Okay?" She said rocking back on her heels. She walked around and made sure to hug everyone goodbye. "I… I love you all." She said standing by the door. She opened it and looked at everyone and everything. "See you later, Matthews." She said as her voice cracked even more. The door shut and then she was gone. Everyone stood there in silence. Riley fell onto the couch behind her. Topanga went and sat beside her as Riley laid her head on her shoulder.

"Mom?" Riley said quietly as tears where running down her cheeks again.

"Yeah Riley?" She asked hugging her daughter.

"I lost my best friend." Riley said wiping her face on her mother's shirt. Topanga sighed and ran her fingers through Riley's hair.

"Well, Riley, the thing about best friends is that if they really are your best friend, you will see them again, no matter what." She said. "I can't promise much but I promise you that." She said pulling her into a tighter embrace.

* * *

A/N So random fact, I have just remembered how bad of a writer I used to be and how much I have grown since 2015 so I am going to add a bit more to the chapters than there used to be. Okay Have a great day!


	2. Chapter 2

**5 Years Later**

Maya looked at herself in the mirror and fixed her hair a little. When she decided she looked presentable She walked downstairs where her family was. Once she got downstairs she saw her Aunt Julia and her cousins Jessica and Eliza. Maya took a seat besides Eliza who was on her Instagram. Eliza was 16 while her sister was 18, they were close in age but Maya was still the oldest at 19 years old.

"Maya are you excited to go back to New York and live there again?" Her aunt asked drinking her tea. Maya shrugged and looked down at her plate.

"Eh, I'm just going to miss all of you so much." Maya said looking at the three of them.

"I'm going to miss you too." Eliza said hugging Maya.

"Me too." Jessica said. Maya's Aunt Julia wiped a tear away from her eyes.

"Me three." She said as everyone giggled. "It's going to be very lonely without our Maya." She said smiling. Maya smiled and nodded.

After they were finished eating breakfast Maya went back into her room to make sure she had everything. Eliza walked into her bedroom and leaned on the doorframe.

"So When is Charlie coming?" Eliza asked. Maya smiled at the thought of Charlie.

"Soon." She replied. "Would you help me carry my luggage down the stairs?" She asked pulling a bag over to Eliza.

"Fine." She said giggling. Eliza took the bag and went downstairs leaving Maya in her room alone once again. She looked at the now empty room which had been hers for the past 5 years. She carried her bag through the hallways taking in her surroundings for one last time. She saw a picture of Eliza, Jessica, and her hanging on the wall from when they traveled to Paris. She had so many memories she had to leave now, and that once again broke her heart. She then felt an arm around her shoulder that took her attention away from the picture.

"I know it is going to be hard to leave, but your mom will be waiting for you in New York… Your home." Her Aunt said.

"She sent me here when I was 14, I left all that I had in New York because she couldn't have me around anymore. That was my home and she took me away from that, now this is my home and she is once again taking me away from it…" Maya said looking at the first picture She took with her family after arrived in London. Julia then hugged the girl and nodded.

"At least you will get to see your friends again." She said.

"Maya! Charlie's here." Jessica yelled from downstairs. Maya smiled and took her bag downstairs. She looked at Charlie who stood at the door.

"M'lady" He said bowing. Maya rolled her eyes and kiss the boy in front of her. "Wow, hello." He said smiling. "So are you ready to go?" He asked. Maya turned around and hugged her family.

"I love you guys, I promise I'll come back as soon as I can." She said feeling a tear slip down her cheek.

"And we will visit you in New York as well." Aunt Julia said. Maya smiled and waved as she and Charlie walked out of the house and towards the cab out front. They both got in and the cabbie took off. She watched as her flat slowly went away. Charlie wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kiss her cheek.

"Are you going to be alright?" He asked. She looked up at him and weakly smiled.

"I don't know." She said shrugging. "I'm scared to go back to New York to tell you the truth." He looked at her.

"Why?"

"It's going to be weird, my best friends are there, my crush is there, my mom is there, Shawn's there as well." She said leaning even more into him.

"Your crush?" He asked teasing her.

"My old crush from when I was 14, sorry babe." She said smiling back at him.

"It's okay, so what was his name?" He asked.

"Why?" She said looking up at him.

"Just so I know who my competition is." He said pecking her lips. She smiled and shrugged.

"Okay, well I had two major ones, so I'll just tell you about Josh." She said. He looked over at her again.

"You had two crushes?"

"I was a teenage girl, what do you expect?" She said laughing.

"Okay, so this Josh guy, how did you know him?" He asked with a bit of concern in his voice.

"Well, he was my friend Riley's uncle." He backed away from Maya and was taken a back.

"Uncle? How old is this guy?" Charlie asked.

"He was just 3 years older than Riley and I. He is probably around 22 now." She said looking out the window as the buildings and cars of London passed by. She knew she was going to miss this place.

"So, I'm going to meet these old friends of yours, I only know a bit about them so tell me more." He said.

"Well Riley was my best friend and really the best part of me. I knew when I was having a bad day I could go to here and she would make me feel better every single time. Then there was Farkle who was 'in love' with Riles and I. He would tell us one day he would have his choice of us. I wonder how that pipsqueak grew up." She said think that about all her friends.

"Wait you had a friend named… Farkle?" He asked smiling. Maya smiled and nodded.

"Farkle Minkus." Charlie laughed and looked at Maya intrigued by the things he was learning about her friends. "Then there was Lucas, he and I would pick on each other and get on each other's nerves. We had a really close group of friends, there was no one else like us." She said smiling.

"Well I can't wait to meet them." Charlie said smiling. They arrived at the airport and the boarded the plane. During the flight Maya could not stop talking about her memories in New York and all the stories she had with her friends. Finally, when they landed in New York Maya and Charlie got off the plane. They got a luggage cart and put their many bags on it.

"Ready to go find your friends?" He asked. Maya looked at him and then grabbed his hand.

"I guess so." She said. He smiled at her. "Just nervous." She said. They began to walk through the airport to find where they were supposed to meet Katy.

"I should be the one nervous. I'm going to meet your friends and family for the first time." He said squeezing her hand. She smiled and leaned into him.

"You're right, that's why I love you." She said pecking his lips. They found a bench where they sat and waited for Katy. Charlie wrapped his arm around Maya pulling her into him.

"Can you believe we're here?" He asked. Maya smiled and nodded.

"Maya?" She heard a voice call. She looked over to see her mother and her friends. All kinds of emotions hit her like a train. She stared to see Riley, Lucas, Farkle, Shawn, Topanga, Cory, Auggie, and her mom. Everyone was so shocked, it had been 5 years after all. Maya and Charlie stood up. Katy walked over to Maya and hugged her.

"Hey, Baby girl." She said hugging her daughter tighter and tighter. Maya loosely hugged her mother.  
"Hi mom." Maya said blankly. Katy nodded and let go of her daughter.

"You've grown up so much since I last seen you." She said smiling at Maya. Maya nodded and stared at her feel. "Well Shawn and I will take your luggage to the cars okay?" She said pushing the cart. Maya nodded and looked up to see Riley 5 feet way. They stood there motionless just staring.

"Hi Riles, I… I've missed you."

* * *

A/N TBH I'm not that good of a writer so if you see any mistakes it would be okay if you could tell me about them. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

A tear ran down Riley's cheek as she looked at Maya. She ran towards Maya and hugged her. Suddenly one by one people started to join in the group hug. Once the group hug ended Maya hugged each person.

"It's so good to see our other daughter again." Topanga said embracing Maya. Cory nodded and smiled as he hugged Maya. After Maya was done Riley pointed behind Maya.

"Maya, who is that?" She asked. Maya looked behind her to see Charlie standing there awkwardly. She smiled and laughed putting her arm out for Charlie to hold her hand. She pulled him close to her and wrapped her arm around his torso.

"Guys, this is Charlie… my boyfriend." She said smiling. Everyone stared at Charlie as he smiled and waved. They stared at him and waved back.

"So, your boyfriend, from London, came with you to live here in New York?" Riley asked confused.

"Like a little puppy that follows you everywhere you go?" Lucas added. Maya laughed and shook her head.

"No, he is going to Columbia University next semester. He and I thought it would be better for him to just come with me and we could spend the summer together. Maya said as Charlie squeezed her shoulder lovingly.

"Yeah, I'm not a little puppy that just follows her around." Charlie said awkwardly. Everyone just stood there awkwardly.

"How about we get on the road?" Cory said. Everyone nodded and walked towards the exit.

"That was really awkward." Charlie said as he and Maya walked hand in hand.

"No, they liked you." She said smiling up at him. "Plus, it wasn't as bad as when I met your parents and spilled gravy all over your mom's table cloth." She said laughing.

"You know my parents told me that night that you were a keeper." He said smiling.

"Really, I thought I ruined your moms table cloth." She said,

"Yeah, but you kept saying 'I'm sorry' and tried to clean it up." He said. "They were also very impressed with how you behaved." He said. Maya laughed.

"I was only pretending." She said.

"Sure." Charlie said kissing the top of Maya's head. When they got outside they saw Katy and Shawn leaning on one of the black SUV and Josh leaning on the other. Maya looked at him and smiled.

"Hey you weasel." He said to Maya.

"Uncle Boing." She said smiling at him.

"Come here." He said opening his arms out to hug her. She smiled and hugged him back. After she let go she went back to holding hands with Charlie.

"Josh, this is my boyfriend Charlie." She said. "Charlie, this is Josh." Charlie smiled and put his hand out for Josh to shake.

"Nice to meet you." He said politely. Josh shook his hand and nodded.

"Well kiddos get in so we can go back to the house." Josh said. They all filed into the SUV, Charlie and Maya sat in the back.

"So that is Josh?" Charlie asked. Maya nodded.

"Yep, are you feeling threatened?" Maya asked placing her hand in Charlies.

"Not at all." He said kissing her. She pulled away and smiled. The car was silent for a little while until Lucas disrupted the silence.

"So how long have you and Charlie been dating?" He asked. Maya looked at Charlie.

"It's almost been a year and a half, right?" Charlie asked Maya. She thought about it for a little bit and nodded.

"Yeah I think so." She said smiling at him. Everyone just nodded and the car became silent once again. Riley turned on the radio and one of their favorite songs came on so everyone began to sing. They were singing until they arrived at the Matthews apartment. Maya looked out the window to see the place where she grew up and below was Topanga's café. It brought back so many good memories that Maya couldn't help but to smile when she thought about them. Everyone got out of the cars and began to head towards the apartment.

"Before we go in, we need two people to go and return the cars." Cory said. Charlie tapped Maya's arm discreetly and Maya nodded.

"Charlie needs to get dropped off at Columbia University." Maya said leaning towards him.

"I could take them and someone else can drive the other SUV." Josh said twirling the keys in his hand.

"I could do it." Lucas said. Everyone nodded and headed into the apartment while Charlie, Maya, Josh, and Lucas got into the cars and drove away.

* * *

A/N I know these chapters are really short, they are going to be short up to chapter7 because that is what I have already done. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Maya sat in the passenger's seat while Josh drove through the city. It was quiet and awkward in the car.

"So, Charlie, you are going to Columbia?" Josh asked without taking his eyes off the road.

"Yeah, are you in college?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah when I was 17 I went to NYU."

"Cool." Charlie said quietly. The car returned to the state of silence it was previously in. Maya shifted in her seat.

"How old are you, Charlie?" Josh asked.

"19, how about you?" Charlie asked back to Josh.

"22." He said looking at the road. "Hey Maya how old are you? I forgot was it 13 or 14?" Josh asked as he looked over at her. She looked up at him as he winked at her. She just rolled her eyes and looked towards the road.

"19 uncle Boing. Remember when you pulled the whole 3 years is too old on me?" She said looking back at him. You could see how tense she made him.

"Yep." He said quickly glancing over at her then switching his attention towards the road once again.

"Then you would know how old I am." She said harshly. The tension in the car was so thick you could taste it. When they finally arrived at Columbia University Charlie and Maya got out of the SUV. Charlie went to the trunk and got his bags out. He closed the trunk and looked at Maya who was just gazing at him. He smiled and pecked her lips.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just love you." Maya said. Charlie looked back at her and smiled.

"I love you too." He said. "I'm going to go find out where my dorm room is and then when I get it you can come over sometime." Charlie said pulling Maya closer to him by her waist. She smiled and kissed him. Finally, Lucas, who was parked behind them, honked his horn and rolled down his window.

"You two know that we have to get these back by 5 right?" He yelled. Maya laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Hold your horses cowboy." Maya yelled back at him. "So, you're going to stay at your dorm all night and not come over to the Matthews?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry but I promise I will text you and we will spend all of tomorrow together." Maya smiled and let go of Charlie. He then grabbed his stuff and walked to the University entrance. Maya then walked back into the car.

"Wow, what a kiss." Josh said teasing her. "I mean the amount of passion… like what can I say, hashtag goals." He said making a hashtag sign with his hands. Maya laughed and softly punched Josh's shoulder.

"You wish you could've had a kiss like that." Maya snapped back at him. Josh just smiled and shook his head.

"You know you love me." Josh said smirking at Maya as they drove away. Maya smiled and shook her head.

"I only tolerate you because you are my best friends uncle." She said. "And you're not even the fun uncle." Josh gasped and looked over at Maya.

"What, who would be the fun uncle then?"  
"Eric or Shawn." Maya said looking at the road.

"Wait a second, First, Eric is mental and Riley is not even related to Shawn." Josh said shaking his head. Maya laughed and pulled her legs close to her.

"Well I guess they are both better than you." Maya said smiling.

"Oh well, I'm going to change your mind this summer when we work together." He said. Maya looked at Josh confused.

"What do you mean when we work together?" Maya asked cautiously.

"Your mom didn't tell you?" Josh asked Maya. She shook her head and furrowed her eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?" She asked confused as ever.

"We are going to work at the Daily Blend shack together, all day long, all summer." He said smiling at her. Maya looked at him and her eye got big as her face felt hot.

"I don't want to. My mom signed me up for work even though she didn't even tell me." Maya said. "Are we going to be in that little shack? Alone?" She asked.

"You don't trust yourself alone with me, do you?" Josh said smiling at Maya then returning his eyes towards the road.

"I'm alone with you now, aren't I?" Maya asked.

"Well Lucas is following behind us so... no." Josh said trying to defend himself. Maya just shook his head and looked through the window lost in thought.

"When is the first shift working at the Daily Blend?" Maya asked.

"Tomorrow, 7-5pm." He said nonchalantly. "So we are going to be together all day tomorrow." Maya went back into her deep thought until a thought hit her.

"Damn it." She said. "I told Charlie we would spend the whole day together tomorrow, I don't want to spend it with you…" She said face palming herself. "Should I call him?" She asked.

"Sure, it's not that big of a deal." Josh said. Maya nodded and pulled her phone out. She quickly called Charlie and waited for him to pick up. Finally, Charlie did pick up.

"Hey Babe." Charlie said.

"Hey honey, I'm sorry but I won't be able to hang with you tomorrow, apparently my mom got me a job and I'm going to have to work there all day tomorrow. Trust me I would rather just spend time with you." She said into the phone.

"It's okay babe, I get it, how about we go out to dinner tomorrow night after your work?" He asked. Maya smiled and nodded.

"That would be perfect."

"Okay good, I love you."  
"I love you too." She said before hanging up. Josh looked over.

"So?" He asked.

"We're going out for dinner tomorrow night after work. Yay." She said happily.

"OMG that is like so exciting." Josh said in his valley girl voice. Maya just rolled her eyes.

* * *

A/N So if you guys were wondering what Charlie looks like I picture him as Zak Henri, mostly because he is my celebrity crush.


	5. Chapter 5

As Maya and Josh were driving towards the car rental shop Maya looked in the sidemirror and looked at Lucas who was driving behind them.

"Do you think Huckleberry is listening to country music?" Maya asked laughing at Lucas who was singing along to the radio. Josh just chuckled and kept his eyes on the road.

"Probably." He said trying to keep a straight face but failing at it. Maya looked at Josh whose eyes were focused on the road. When Maya thought about how 5 years would affect her friends she never thought about how it would affect Josh. she just assumed would be the same, which was somewhat true. He still looked like the Josh she remembered but with more mature and harder features. As she looked at him she remembered the feelings she once had for him. He turned and looked at her.

"What?" He asked.

"Just thinking about when we were kids." She said looking back at the window. "I used to have the biggest crush on you, it was ridiculous." He looked over at her.

"Are you saying you don't anymore?" Josh said putting his hand on his chest as though he was hurt.

"Oh, shut up." She said smiling back at the road. When they finally got to the car dealership Josh went to check in the cars leaving Maya and Lucas in the car lot.

"So, cowboy, where you listening to country music?" Maya asked looking at Lucas. He smiled at her and looked at his feet.

"Nope, Meghan Trainor." He said looking up at her. Maya began to laugh and stared at Lucas.

"I can't believe you actually told me, did the thought that you are giving me ammo to tease you with ever come to mind?" She asked.

"Not fast enough apparently." Maya smiled and shook her head.

"Wow, same old huckleberry." She said. Mayas laughing finally started to stop and they were quiet again.

"I just realized that we haven't really talked in about 5 years?" Lucas said. Maya thought about it in her head and he was right. It was ridiculous how even though they had not spoken in such a long time they could act like nothing ever happened and like they just saw each other yesterday.

It's really been a while." She said amazed. "You know what?"

"What?" he asked.

"In London, they didn't really have cowboys I could make fun of." She said as Lucas began to laugh.

"Really? Huh who would've thought." He said sarcastically. Suddenly Josh came out from the dealership.

"Ready Kiddies?" He asked. Maya and Lucas both nodded. They then began to walk towards the subway.

"So what have I missed since I moved?" Maya asked looking at the boys waiting for the gossip.

"Well, Riley and I broke up about 2 months after you left." Maya's jaw dropped as she looked at Lucas.

"What, I shipped that so hard." She said laughing. "You know, Rucas or liley, I don't know I'm still working on the ship name." Maya said smiling at Lucas who just cringed at Maya's ideas.

"Well, no need to do that." Lucas said laughing.

"Anything else with the group?" Maya asked.  
"Farkle and Smackle dated for 2 years, but then they broke up." Maya looked at Lucas.

"but still that is a long time for them."

"Yeah, we were all surprised, but I mean they are so alike maybe that's what broke them up." Lucas said.

"So, Uncle Boing, what new with you? Any new Girlfriends?" Maya asked. Josh looked at her and shrugged.

"A few here and there but none really serious." She nodded and kept walking. A part of her was kind of relieved he didn't have girlfriend at the moment.

"How was London?" Josh asked. Maya thought about it, she really did love London.

"It was pretty good." She said. They got on the subway and found some seats and that was when Maya remembered it, when she and Riley would ride it to school every day, when they first met Lucas, when they met Evelyn Rand. Even a few bad things came to mind but most were good and that was all she cared about.

"What are we going to do tonight?" She asked.

"I think Riley just wanted to have a movie night like we used to do." Lucas said. Maya smiled at all the memories of movie nights and sleep overs with Riley.

"That sounds nice." She said.

* * *

A/N Hey so if you want to see my original story it is _Girl meets best friends_ by banana69000, ignore the name lol, I was 13.


	6. Chapter 6

Maya, Lucas and Josh got off the subway and started to walk towards the Matthews. When Maya saw the apartment, she began to run towards it. Once she got to the outer doors she pressed the intercom.

"It's Maya! Open up!" she said into it. The door opened and she ran in, as she ran through the halls she could hear the boys behind her yelling to her but her mind was on other things. When she finally got to the Matthew's front door she stood there and looked at it. She felt as though she couldn't move just stare at what she left behind. Behind that door came all the feelings and memories, when she would come here every morning and then the day that she had to leave for the last time. She was afraid of what changed in there when she was gone, the world went on when she left, but the door stayed the same.

"Maya! Did you run a lot in London?" Josh asked breathing heavily." Maya shook her head still in a bit of a daze.

"No, why?" She said blankly. Josh and Lucas shook their head and looked at each other.

"You ran up 5 sets of stairs in like 20 seconds, that's about 1 set every 4 seconds!" Lucas said. Maya rolled her eyes and smiled, finally coming out of her daze.

"Wow Ranger Rick can do math." She said in a mocking tone. She knocked the door lightly and waited for someone to open it. Right away Riley did, Smiley as ever.

"Maya you know you can just walk in… like you used to…" Riley mumbled the last part but Maya could still hear it.

"Oh, Okay." Maya said in reply. She walked into the apartment, some of the furniture was different but it mostly looked the same. She looked at the people in the room and how they have changed so much but at the same time not at all. Maya walked over to the kitchen table and sat on the old bench where she, Riley, and Auggie would sit for breakfast. Maya couldn't help but smile.

"Are you alright Maya?" Topanga asked as she sat next to her. Maya looked up at her and nodded.

"Sorry, just everything comes back in waves." She said smiling. Topanga smiled back at her and hugged her.

"It's a lot, even for us, just take it slowly." Maya nodded and looked at Auggie, He had grown up so much. Even though Auggie was Riley's little brother, it felt like he was Mayas as well. He was definitely taller.

"My god, if Auggie grows anymore he will be taller than me." She said hugging the boy. Auggie just laughed and hugged her back. When he let go she looked at the rest of her friends, they all grew up. Riley definitely had more of an elegant and mature look to her although she was still the goof ball Maya had left behind. Then she looked at Farkle who had more chiseled features. Lucas actually looked like he used to, just a little less baby faced. Everyone had this weird Mature look to them that Maya didn't really like. She wanted them to have the younger look they used to, now they looked like adults and it kind of bothered her.

"So, want to watch a movie in my room?" Riley asked. Maya smiled and nodded. They then followed Riley into her room. When Maya walked into Riley's room it wasn't very different, although Riley did get rid of her bunny nightlight. Riley also had a big screen tv on her wall. Maya then flopped onto Riley's bed, she scooted into the middle. Riley laid on her left side and Farkle laid on her right. While Lucas and Josh sat at the end of the bed. Maya smiled and leaned her head on Riley.

"So what movie are we going to watch?" Farkle asked.

"Let's see what's on Netflix, okay?" Riley said. They scrolled through the movies until they decided to watch Moana. Throughout the movie Maya and Riley would sing along with the songs and would try and get the guys to sing too. Once the movie ended the group just talked. Maya finally left the group when she need to go to the bathroom. When she walked into the living room she saw Cory and Topanga sitting on the couch hugging, and she remembered her home back in London. Everything was hitting her like a small panic attack. Topanga looked over to see Maya there on the brink of tears.

"Maya are you okay?" Topanga asked. Maya shook her head and took a seat beside Topanga.

"Oh boy, I think I'll be leaving now." Corey said quickly getting up and running to his bedroom. Topanga smiled and laughed.

"I don't know why I married him." She said joking. Maya weakly smiled and leaned towards Topanga as she wrapped her arms around her. "What's wrong Maya? I know it's been quite a while since we have had one of these talks, but I will always be here for you." She said. "We all will." Topanga said in a nurturing way.

"Thank you, Topanga, you really are just like the mother I always wanted." Maya said.

"Maya, your mother tried her best with raising you, it's not easy being a single mother." Topanga said looking at her. "And I think she did a great job.

"It doesn't feel like she did such a good job…"

"Maya, she did her best, that's all that matters, now what's wrong?" Topanga asked concerned. Maya wiped away the tear that fell down her cheek.

"When I left New York, it made me feel so sad, but now, returning felt even worse. New York had been my home for 14 years and I was in London for 5, but I think… no, I feel like London is my home." Maya said looking at her shoes. "It just feels like I'm a stranger here now. Everything is out of sync." Maya explained.

"Maya, I'm going to tell you a story. When I was a little girl I live in a place I called home, then when I got older I moved to different places and called them all home too. Maya, those places were just houses or apartments, things made of wood and metal, nothing special really. The thing that made it special was that my family was there, home is where people you love and people who love you, are. Maya Your home is everywhere, New York, London, anywhere people who love you are, that's what home is. I know it may seem like you're a stranger here, but really you're not, we all love you, but we just have seen you in a while." Topanga said.

"I guess I never thought about it that way." Maya said hugging Topanga.

"We all love you and care for you Maya, this, we are your home." Maya looked at Topanga and smiled. She then wrapped her arms around her and hugged her.

"Thank you Topanga."


	7. Chapter 7

Maya sat on the couch with Topanga a little while longer until she decided to go back in the bedroom. When she opened the door, she saw that Farkle took the middle and Lucas took the spot on the right. Maya then took a seat on the floor by Josh. The group was watching Meet the Robinsons because Moana ended. Slowly one after another they all started to fall asleep.

Maya woke up on the floor with a blanket over her. She checked her phone and saw that it was three in the morning. She put her phone on the night stand and got up. She walked out of the bedroom and headed straight to the kitchen. She searched through the cabinets and found some hot cocoa mix and marshmallows. She grabbed the milk and a cup and heated up her cocoa. Then put the marshmallows in it. She took a seat on the couch in the living room and stared at the wall as she drank it.

"Did you make any for me?" A voice said behind her. It did make her jump a little. Maya turned around to see Josh smirking behind her.

"I didn't know you were awake." She said quietly. Josh just laughed and looked at her.

"Yeah, your phone alarm went off… people woke up." Maya looked at the floor.

"Oops sorry." She said. Josh walked into the kitchen and started to make some hot cocoa too.

"Nah it's fine… I think." Josh said jokingly. Suddenly Lucas and Farkle walked out of the bedroom.

"You should've told us we were going to have three a.m. hot cocoa and we would've been good." Lucas said smiling.

"You guys are surprisingly joke-ish this early in the morning." Maya said. The boys all made their selves some hot cocoa and sat by Maya. "Where is Riley?" Maya asked.

"Oh, she went back to sleep, we were not going to mess with that girls 'beauty sleep'." Farkle said. Maya laughed.

"So Farkle I heard you and Smackle broke up, you looking for anyone or are you still fawning over Riley?" Maya asked. Farkle's cheeks started to turn a little pink. "Is that a yes?" Maya asked smiling.

"No." Farkle squeaked out. Maya laughed and hugged him.

"Farkle I think you should go for Riley, you've really matured and I think she would like you!" Maya said smiling at him.

"Plus, you would have my uncle blessing." Josh said.

"You would have mine too." Maya said.

"Me three." Lucas said as everyone looked at him. "What?" He asked.

"I thought you would be fighting for Riley, wouldn't you?" Maya asked Lucas just shrugged and looked at the ground.

"Maya, it's been about 5 years since I dated Riley, I'm kind of over her. I mean I love her and all but in a friend love." Lucas said looking Maya straight in the eyes. They stared at each other until Maya moved her gaze upon Josh.

"What time are we going to work again?" Maya asked

"We should start getting ready at 6." He said. Maya groaned and nodded.

"that is really early."

"Well you're already up so…" Josh said. Maya shook her head.

"That's because I'm jet lag, when I get used to New York time, I'm not going to be awake at 6." Maya said to Josh. She finished her hot cocoa and went to put her glass in the sink. She heard the tv turn on, she looked back and saw the boys watching cartoons. Maya just smirked and walked back to the couch. She sat between Lucas and Farkle.

"Do we have a blanket? I'm getting cold." Josh then handed Maya the blanket at the edge of the couch. She put it over the boys and her. She slowly moved her feet onto Lucas' lap and rested her head on Farkle's lap. She slowly fell asleep again.

May awoke up when someone was shaking her. She finally opened her eyes to see Josh shaking her.

"Time to get ready for work." He said smiling. Maya just rolled her eyes and slid off the couch.

"We need to stop by my mom's apartment first though." She said grabbing her stuff and headed for the door sleepily. Josh and Maya took the subway, which was filled with tired people. When they got to their stop Maya walked towards her mom's apartment. She went to open the door and realized it was locked. She forgot she didn't have the key for the apartment anymore. She knocked on the door waiting for her mom to answer.

"Hello?" She said before she could see who it was.

"Mom, I need my stuff to get ready for the job I don't want." Maya said walking into the apartment.

"I'm sorry Maya, But I thought you should start making money as soon as you could when you got back, You're just working for Topanga. She was happy to hire you." Maya walked up towards her room and saw her bags there. She looked through them and put on blue jeans and a black t-shirt. She ran back downstairs and found Josh talking to Katy.

"Come on Josh we better get to the coffee shack." Josh nodded and waved good bye to Katy. She waved goodbye too. Maya and Josh began walking once again towards the subway to get to the Daily Blend.

After work Maya was exhausted and rushed to her mom's apartment. She knocked on the door and waited. Shawn opened the door and smiled at Maya.

"Hey Maya." Shawn said while Maya rushed past him. "What is that about?" Shawn yelled to her.

"I have to get ready for my date with Charlie at 6, it's almost 5:30" Maya said running towards the bathroom. She took a quick shower and then did her hair and makeup. She went searching through her dresses until she decided to wear a light blue A-line dress that went a little above her knee. She threw it on and put on some black heels. As soon as she was ready she laid on her bed and checked her messages. She answered a few from her friends in London then there was a knock on the front door.

"Maya, Charlie's here." Shawn yelled from downstairs. Maya grabbed my bag and headed downstairs. she looked at Charlie who stood there in a suit smiling at me.

"Wow." He said looking at Maya. She smiled and hugged him.

"Wow yourself." She said. They then walked towards the door and said goodbye to Shawn. They walked down the street hand in hand. "So where are we going?" Maya asked.

"Well first we go to this Italian restaurant that has great reviews and then take a stroll in central park?" He asked. Maya smiled and nodded.

"Sounds fantastic. "

Once Charlie and Maya finished their meal, they began to walk through central park.

"This has been a great night, babe." Maya said leaning into Charlie. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. They saw a bench and sat there.

"Hey, I have something for you." He said smiling.

"You do?" Maya asked excitedly. Charlie nodded.

"Close your eyes." She did as she was told.

"Okay now open them." Maya opened her eyes to see Charlie on one knee holding a ring. She was frozen. "Maya, will you marry me?"

A/N Bam cliffhanger


	8. Chapter 8

Maya stood on the bench in shock looking at Charlie who was still holding out the ring. He started to fidget a little when she didn't reply right away.

"Maya, will you?" Charlie said anxiously. Maya stared at the ring and then at the boy.

"Charlie… isn't this a bit too soon?" She asked.

"We've been dating for a year and a half now, I think it is a good enough time as ever." Maya shook her head.

"Charlie… No… not yet." She said calmly. Charlie closed the box and shoved it back into his pocket. He stood up and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Maya! We're ready." He said aggravated.

"You might be but I'm not!" Maya said standing up. Charlie just turned his back to her. Maya put one hand on his shoulder but he quickly brushed it off. "Charlie why is this such a big deal to you now?" Maya yelled at him.

"Because I want to marry you." Charlie said looking at her. Maya rolled her eyes.

"That's not why, I know it isn't." She said walking back to sit on the bench looking over at the sunset. She crossed her arms and sighed. "Whatever it is, I don't want to get married yet, I'm only 19 and so are you Charlie." She said looking over at him. "We don't need to do it right now." Charlie rolled his eyes this time and started to walk away. "Where are you going?" Maya yelled towards Charlie as she stood up but he just kept walking. "Charlie!" Maya said.

"Maya, I'm just going." Charlie said walking away and out of sight. Maya scowled at the direction he just went.

"This is why we aren't ready!" Maya screamed. She wasn't sure if he was going to hear her or not but she just needed to get it out there. She groaned and grabbed her coat, then started to walk towards her mother's apartment. Once she got there she angrily knocked on the door. Shawn once again opened the door. He smiled at her and gave her a curious look.

"Maya, where's Charlie? Did he not drop you off?" She looked up at him and heavily sighed.

"He's an asshole." She said before Walking past Shawn. She quickly ran towards her room. Once she got there she went searching through her closet and found the art supplies she left. She quickly started to paint her emotions. She kept painting for almost an hour until she was tired. She sat on her floor and admired her piece, it was the profile of a woman with her mouth wide open like she was yelling. The woman was unidentifiable and was filled in with different streaks and splatters. Maya looked at the painting for a while until she was interrupted by the knock on her door.

"Yeah?" She asked not moving. Her mother came in cautiously and slowly. She made her way over to where Maya was sitting on her floor. Katy looked at the picture and smiled.

"That's a good one." She said. Maya looked at the picture and shrugged.

"What do you want mom?" She asked without removing her eyes from the picture. Katy sighed and sat on Maya's bed.

"Shawn said you were upset with Charlie, what happened?" Maya looked over at her mom blank faced.

"He proposed." She said without any emotion. Katy's eyes grew big.

"What did you say?"

"I told him we weren't ready and he threw a fit." Maya said pulling her legs to her chest.

"Maya, I think you did the right thing…" Katy said. Maya looked up at her mother. "You two are only 19, I was your age when I met your dad and look where it got me." She said.

"Shipping your daughter to London?" Maya said harshly. Katy brushed her hair back behind her ear.

"Maya, I did that because I had no other choice." She said defensively.

"Mom you always have choices, you just chose to take me away from my friends and family because you couldn't ask for some help." Maya said crossing her arms. "The Matthews would've been happy to help us, you know." She said.

"Maya, we were broke. I'm sorry I'm so stubborn that I wouldn't beg for money from our friends." Katy said. "My sister offered to pay for your flight and to take care of you, I was mortified that I had to have my sister take care of my daughter instead of me." Katy said raising her voice. "I'm sorry that I did it but I want to move on, I never want to do that again." She said, her voice cracking near the end. "Maya you were all I had and I had to give that up." A tear rolled down her cheek. Maya looked at her mom.

"I know." She said quietly. Katy rolled her eyes and wiped the tear away. She stood up then walked towards the door.

"Well enough with this pity party, I'm proud of you for saying no…" She said before closing the door. Maya sat there in silence for a little bit until she decided to go to bed.

The next day Maya was awakened by her phone, it wouldn't stop ringing.

"Hello?" She asked half asleep.

"Hey gorgeous, it's almost time for work, you ready?" She heard Josh's cheerful voice say on the other side. Maya groaned.

"Do I really have to go?" She asked. Josh chuckled on the other side.

"Sadly, yes."  
"Fine." She said getting out of bed and getting dressed. She looked at herself in mirror and shrugged. "This looks fine." She said leaving out of the house.

She got to the shack on time. Josh was sitting on the couch in the shack and his eyes were fixed on his phone.

"Hey uncle Boing." She said sitting beside him. He stared at her with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Maya are you looking for a place to stay?" He asked. She looked at him, contemplating how to reply.

"Why?" she asked cautiously. He looked down at his phone.

"Well, I lived with… two friends of mine, but one of them is moving out, and we need a third person who can pay rent." Josh said. Maya shrugged. "Would you think about it?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if I'd have enough money to pay my part of the rent if I moved in." Maya said. Josh nodded.

"How about after work I show you the apartment and introduce you to Sam my roommate who is staying, okay?" He asked. Maya looked at him and thought about it.

"Okay, sure." She said. The bell rang informing them that a customer was at the window. It snapped them out of their thoughts. Maya got up and walked to the window and began to work.

After work Maya and Josh closed the Daily Blend They headed towards Josh's apartment. When they got there, Josh unlocked the door and they walked into the living room that split into the kitchen and dining room. The walls of the Livingroom area were baby blue with a few shelves framing the big screen tv. Most of the furniture was black except for the lamps where there were only two. The kitchen side was painted light yellow with black cabinets as well. The table had four chairs that matched the cabinets.

"So, this is the living room/ Kitchen/ dining room." Josh said gesturing to the area. Maya nodded. Josh then lead her towards the hallway filled with doors. He stopped in front of the first doors on the right and opened them. "Here is the washer and the dryer." He said closing the doors. He walked towards the next doors were one on each side of the hallway. "This one" He said pointing to the one on the right. "Is the bathroom. And this one." He said pointing towards the left. "Is Sam's bedroom." He knocked on the door. When no one answered he knocked harder and louder on the door. Finally, a blonde haired boy who had to be at least 6 foot opened the door.  
"I was ignoring you for a reason." He said looking at Josh.

"Sam, this is Maya. She is thinking about taking our extra room." Josh said. Sam looked over at Maya and shrugged.

"Okay, So she's going to take Willow's room?" Sam said. Maya looked at Josh.

"Who's Willow?" Maya asked. Josh rocked back on his heels.

"He's ex-girlfriend/ our old roommate." Sam said smiling at Josh. Maya smiled and shook her head.

"Is she moving because she doesn't want to live with Josh anymore?" Maya asked.

"Nah, it's because she's moving in with her new boyfriend." Sam said looking at Maya.

"Okay enough about Willow, I'm going to finish up my tour with Maya." Josh said walking down the hallway having Maya follow him while Sam closed his door again. They were at the end of the hallway standing between two doors again. "This one is my room." Josh said pointing to the one on the left. "And this one is the room you would have." Josh said pointing to the one on the right.

"You mean Willow's room?" She asked smiling at Josh. He rolled his eyes and smiled at her.

"Yep." He opened the door to reveal a medium sized room with red walls. It had no furniture in it, so it was pretty empty looking.

"So, would I need to bring my own bed?" Maya asked looking inside the room. Josh shook his head, he walked towards the other side of the room and pushed on the wall. It came down to reveal a pull-down bed. In the area where the bed had been was empty shelves.

"So, what do you think?" Josh asked. Maya looked at the room again and then turned to Josh.

"I'll move in."

* * *

A/N What up guys! another chapter is here, and Maya is moving in with Josh... what do you think this will lead to?


End file.
